From Dusk Till Dawn
From Dusk Till Dawn is an American horror television series developed by Robert Rodriguez. It forms part of the franchise of film, direct-to-video, comic and cult following of From Dusk till Dawn, expanding on the chronicles of the Gecko Brothers, Seth and Richie; The Fuller family; and Santanico Pandemonium. The series premiered on March 11, 2014,on Rodriguez's newly launched channel El Rey. Outside the United States and Latin America, the series is marketed as a Netflix original. 2015 Demi Lovato will guest star as a character named Maia on the ninth and tenth episodes of season 2 of From Dusk Till Dawn, titled "There Will Be Blood" and "Santa Sangre". She also had an uncredited appearance in episode eight of season 2. There Will Be Blood In 1912, a group of miners are seen digging under a mysterious well but when Prospector, one of the miners decides to go deeper into the well; he releases a hidden pool of blood, the rest of the miners witness the blood burst into the sky as Prospector is then seen walking out of the well possessed and kills the rest of the miners. Richie seemingly gives into Malvado's proposal however Malvado tells Richie to acquire the ancient key from Carlos; Malvado brings out a captive Kate who he uses her for Richie to know where Carlos is heading to as both venture off to find him. Santanico continues to make her way there however she stops when seeing a seemingly injured Paloma chained in a room (it is assumed Malvado killed the rest of the young women in her group); both try to make their way there however Paloma tells Santanico over Malvado tentatively departing later on to a mysterious location named, El Rey including a mysterious individual making his way to Jed's. Seth tries to escape from the factory outside of Jed's although he is then ambushed by Aribiter and more of Malvado's men and is taken to his torture room; while there briefly captive, he finds Greely who is still alive although half-mutilated and both then escape when Seth shoves Aribiter into a cell who is killed by culebra prisoners. Carlos and his group find the mysterious well as he uses the ancient key to unlock the pool of blood. Richie and Kate arrive at the blood well while at Jed's a mysterious individual arrives waiting for Malvado. Santanico and Paloma arrive at Malvado's office however he is not there, Paloma then reveals to her to have been into a culebra much to dismay to Santanico; Santanico and Malvado finally confront each other who he gives the illusion to her that Richie took his proposal also he poisons her with his venom making her fade into a comotose but still alive state. Seth and Greely make their way out of the factory however Seth is stopped by a illusion of Santanico, he decides to stay behind letting Greely drive off. Malvado along with Santanico attempt to depart Jed's however Santanico returns to a normal state and then engages into a fight with him then kills him with the help of Seth. When Kate decides to run off to the well to reach Scott, Richie goes after her but both are stopped by Carlos who then shoots Kate fatally wounding her. Santa Sangre Gonzalez is freed from the hole outside of the factory of Jed's by the illusion from a female lord who tells him to stop Carlos before he reaches his goal. Richie and Scott console a fatally wounded Kate who Richie tries to convince Scott to save her by turning her into a culebra though Kate decides against it when scolding Scott over the events transpired over time and making a disparging remark to Richie; both defend themselves from Carlos however Richie sees the mysterious eye in a hand again possessing Tanner allowing himself to escape. Santanico feels relief now seemingly freed from her threshold of Malvado then tells Seth that culebra need to a new 'lord'; Richie returns to Jed's much to anger of Santanico and Seth due to seemingly betraying them however he tells them the truth including informing them what happened at the well with Kate fatally wounded by Carlos. Scott continues to feel remorse over what happened to Kate however Carlos manipulates him with his family background as he then successfully pumps out the blood well. The Geckos, Santanico, and Gonzalez team up when Carlos returns to Jed's with the well; Santanico attempts to 'greet' Carlos however both get involved into a altercation, The Geckos notice the rest of Carlos' group including Scott who is behind the wheel of the truck of the well however Carlos calls his act into motion as Scott decides to make himself there while Seth tries to stop him; Seth attempts to stop him although Scott crashes the truck into the front of Jed's releasing the blood well unleashing a feeding frenzy from the Jed's culebra employees towards the rest of the guests; the Geckos stop the feeding frenzy killing off almost every culebra while Santanico engages into a fight with Maia, Carlos' girlfriend. The Geckos, Santanico, Gonzalez, and Scott stop Carlos who all decide to multilate him into pieces; Carlos for a moment reveals to Santanico that he can heal up quick due to beating the labyrinth and informs Maia to make a run for it when seeing what is going on. The next day, Gonzalez escorts the remaining guests out of Jed's, Santanico attempts to persuade Seth to takeover Jed's as the new 'lord' however he rejects the idea, Richie seemingly takes over Jed's including leading the remaining employees as the new 'lord'; both Geckos get into a brief altercation and finally decide to run Jed's as the new 'lords', Santanico departs from the Geckos and decides to go her separate way. Kate is revealed to being alive and is showed the remaining blood from the well entering her. wikipedia.org - Episode 9 & 10 summary References Category:TV Shows